


Art trade - Ice Cream

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: Art trade with a tumblr OC.





	Art trade - Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my half of a trade with @friskyhellspawn. Sorry it took so long to write! I shouldn’t have asked for a trade at the weekend lol ^_^’ My bad. Also it’s longer than I said… I got the idea and it ended up being long, and with the beach setting and the chasing it reminded me of that song Summer Nights from Grease so I decided to turn it into a songfic with that XD I hope it’s okay! I haven’t written a beach fic like this before so um… I hope it isn’t a fail lol. Thank you for trading with me!  
> Yamii belongs to @friskyhellspawn.

_Summer lovin’, had me a blast_  
_Summer lovin’, happened so fast_  
_I met a girl crazy for me_  
_Met a boy cute as can be_  
_Summer days drifting away_  
_To, uh oh, those summer nights_

Yamii bounced along the beach, parading his adorable body for all to see. He loved the summer time! He loved showing off how attractive he was. His feet sank into the soft warm sand as he walked back from his dip in the sea. His skin glistened under the bright sun, droplets of water sparkling upon him like glitter. He looked so good right now! 

He made his way over to his towel and lay down across it, closing his eyes to soak in the sun’s rays. He was lying on his front, his tail waving slowly above him, drawing the attention of any suitors who might want to take a closer look at him. Yamii was in the mood for making new friends. 

Which was just as well. On the other side of the beach, on top of the deserted cliffs that were far too dangerous for anyone to climb, Cell was standing. He cast his eyes over the beach, watching the hundreds of humans that were enjoying themselves on such a beautifully sunny day. Honestly… Cell was tempted to eat them. He was programmed to absorb weaker life forms, and seeing so many vulnerable and exposed like this made his mouth water and his stinger itch. … But he wouldn’t. He’d told himself. He’d been born with knowledge, programmed into him when he was just a couple of cells in a tube. He knew about beaches, and holidays, and sun and sand… and he knew that people enjoyed it. Now he’d come to see why. He wanted to… experiment. Before he destroyed all life on Earth, he had a small desire to find out what the humans found so great about it. Why exactly did they want their lives to go on? … This seemed like a good place to start. He was going to… mingle. Make friends. Have fun. … Get a holiday romance. That was a thing, wasn’t it? There was a movie he knew about… Cell wasn’t sure if it was something he’d seen since being alive, or if it was knowledge he’d inherited from one of his donors, but there was a movie about summer romance, and a song… Humans met on beaches, didn’t they? They got boyfriends and girlfriends, and they went off and did… whatever boyfriends and girlfriends did. Cell wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to go that far, but spending time with someone and not eating them… People did it, right? So while he was experimenting, Cell had decided he would give it a try. There must be something appealing about it. So he put on his sunglasses, and straightened out his shirt. He’d tried to dress the part… He was wearing shorts and a floral patterned shirt. He knew he should probably have the shirt open, but… his body wasn’t like most people’s. He didn’t want to scare his new friends away. It would be much more fun to make them feel safe, and then scare them afterwards. He just hoped his head and wings didn’t put people off… But at the back of his mind, Cell had decided that if someone really took his fancy, he would kidnap them and whatever happened would be up to him. Okay… Well, time to do this. Cell jumped down off the high cliffs, and effortlessly landed on the beach below. A few people noticed him and gasped, immediately running over to see if he was unharmed. How sweet…

_Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!_  
_Tell me more, tell me more_  
_Did you get very far?_  
_Tell me more, tell me more_  
_Like does he have a car?_

Yamii frowned slightly at the distant sound of screaming. What was all that commotion? It was ruining his mood! He sat up, and looked towards the sound… then he gasped. Who… was _that_? In the distance, surrounded by people that were trying to examine him, there was… the dreamiest guy! _**Eeeeeee**_ , that was him! That was Yamii’s new friend! Yamii’s tail started wagging excitedly, his squishy buttocks bouncing off his towel as he struggled to contain himself. He was so handsome it was unbelievable! What was he? He wasn’t a human! Humans really weren’t Yamii’s thing – they were okay, but _**this guy**_! This guy was Yamii’s thing! _**Aaaaaaaa**_ , he wanted him he wanted him he wanted him! Okay, okay, play it cool. Yamii took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled, and looked over at the man of his dreams. The humans were fussing over him… Why? Couldn’t they tell he wasn’t interested? He was batting them away and shrugging them off; he looked annoyed.  
“Leave him alone.” Yamii hissed under his breath. Okay… he had to figure this out. He couldn’t come across too keen – _eep_! Yamii’s eyes widened and he looked away when the man looked towards him. Yamii hoped he hadn’t been caught staring… He wanted to be chased. His body was a temple, and nobody was getting in for free! No matter how hot they were. He lay back down and resumed sunbathing, pretending not to be interested. This was so exciting…

_She swam by me, she got a cramp_  
_He ran by me, got my suit damp_  
_I saved her life, she nearly drowned_  
_He showed off splashing around_  
_Summer sun, something’s begun_  
_But, uh oh, those summer nights_

Over by the cliffs, Cell ignored the humans that were trying to see if he was unharmed. They were annoying him so much he wanted to absorb them just to shut them up! But… he didn’t. Luckily, something distracted him. A most remarkable specimen… Who was he…? In the distance, Cell could see… an icejin, it looked like. Cell recognised the species; they were the same creatures that had contributed to his design. What was an icejin doing here…? Cell was interested. Maybe this could be his experiment…  
“I know you feel fine, but you should go to a hospital.” One of the humans commented. “Your feet might be damaged under your shoes!”  
“These aren’t shoes, they’re my feet.” Cell growled, and wandered off towards the icejin. Stupid humans…

_Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!_  
_Tell me more, tell me more_  
_Was it love at first sight?_  
_Tell me more, tell me more_  
_Did she put up a fight?_

Okay, so how did people do this? Cell watched the icejin from a distance, wondering how to begin. Did they just walk up and ask, or…? Was he supposed to impress him first…? Cell looked around, observing the human couples. Most of the men were shirtless or had their shirts open, and some women were looking at their bodies… So it was a good idea to show off? Hmm… Cell had been reluctant to unbutton his shirt in case he freaked the humans out, but… an icejin wouldn’t be scared, would they? … Well if they got scared, that would just make them more fun to play with. Cell couldn’t lose!

_Took her bowling in the arcade_  
_We went strolling; drank lemonade_  
_We made out under the dock_  
_We stayed out ‘til ten o’clock_  
_Summer fling don’t mean a thing_  
_But, uh oh, those summer nights_

Yamii looked up to glance at Cell. _Eee_ , he was taking off his shirt! Wow… he sure was buff. He could probably do some serious damage with those arms… _**aaaaaa**_! Yamii’s tail started wagging furiously, and he ended up sitting on it to keep it under control. He hoped Cell hadn’t noticed him going crazy; he still wanted to play hard to get. Yamii yawned and stretched out, showing off his toned body. 

_Tell me more, tell me more_  
_But you don’t gotta brag_  
_Tell me more, tell me more_  
_’Cause he sounds like a drag_

Cell’s eyes fell upon Yamii’s frame, and he couldn’t help but admire it. What a lovely slender body he had… those hips were extraordinarily wide, though. And for some reason, Cell found them fascinating… Uhh, what was happening…? Cell’s cheeks felt hot. This wasn’t… attraction, was it…? … What was he supposed to do now…?

_He got friendly holding my hand_  
_Well, she got friendly down in the sand_  
_He was sweet, just turned eighteen_  
_Well, she was good, you know what I mean_  
_Summer heat, boy and girl meet_  
_But, uh oh, those summer nights_

Yamii glanced at Cell, and for a brief moment they met eyes. _**Yes**_! Ooo, he had really nice eyes! Yamii could see from here! Okay… okay! Flirt flirt flirt flirt! Yamii smiled at Cell, and winked at him. Cell looked… surprised. Huh. What was with this guy? Hadn’t he ever been flirted with before? With his face, that was hard to believe. But, Yamii didn’t want to overdo it. So he offered a flirtatious smirk and lay back down on his front, putting his large squishy butt in full view of Cell. His tail waved over it slowly, and Yamii tried not to scream in excitement when he felt Cell’s eyes on him. _**Eeeeeeeeee**_!

_Tell me more, tell me more_  
_How much dough did he spend?_  
_Tell me more, tell me more_  
_Could she get me a friend?_

Cell tilted his head slightly as he watched Yamii’s tail. What did that mean…? Why did that icejin wink at him and then lie back down? That seemed like contradictory behaviour… was that what ‘mixed signals’ meant? Was this icejin toying with him…? He’d better not be toying with him! Maybe he was doing that ‘playing hard to get’ thing. … So what was Cell supposed to do? Should he pretend to not be interested as well…? … Alright, fine! Cell wasn’t about to go chasing after someone anyway, even if they did make him feel… attraction. He lay down and closed his eyes, and tried to sunbathe, waiting for Yamii’s curiosity to grow stronger than his.

_It turned colder, that’s where it ends_  
_So I told her we'd still be friends_

Yamii sighed. This was getting boring. Why wasn’t this idiot making a move? Maybe he hadn’t seen enough. Or maybe he was shy? Nah… he didn’t seem shy. Yamii huffed impatiently, and sat up. He avoided looking at Cell, and instead allowed his eyes to wander along the beach, while he thought of what to do next. Oh, ice cream! There was an ice cream truck there – perfect! Yamii loved ice cream, and it was an excuse to walk and strut his stuff in front of Mr. Handsome. Yes! Yamii stood up, and made his way down the beach, giving it his best sexy walk. He strolled straight past Cell, so close that Cell could reach out and touch him. He let his tail wave behind him as he walked, and when he got past Cell he ‘accidentally’ clipped the top of Cell’s head with his tail, and pretended not to notice. Cell frowned, and sat up. He looked around to see what had just touched him, and he noticed Yamii walking, and his tail swaying… Had he clipped Cell? Hm… What did that mean? Did he know he’d done it…? … He must have known. How could he not notice hitting someone? It was a sign, wasn’t it? A sort of signal or something? … Hmm…

_Then we made our true love vow_  
_Wonder what she’s doin’ now_

Yamii approached the ice cream van, and bought himself a mint and chocolate chip flavour ice cream. He liked this flavour… but honestly, he’d picked this one because it looked like Cell. It was tasty, and a prop! Yamii walked a few feet, before stopping to eat. He made sure he was facing Cell’s direction, but not looking at him. Then he planted his tongue on the ice cream, and gave it a long, slow lick. Now if _this_ didn’t get Cell’s attention, Cell really was dense. Which would be too bad…

_Summer dreams ripped at the seams_  
_But, oh, those summer nights_

A shadow overcame him, and Yamii looked up… and he let out a small squeal. Cell was standing there, towering over him. _**Eeeeee**_!  
“Hi.” Cell uttered.  
“H-Hi.” Yamii chirped, silently ordering himself to calm down even though his tail was already wagging.  
“I uh… saw you looking at me.” Cell uttered, his cheeks darkening. Was that a normal thing to say…? “You clipped my head, right?”  
“Oh.” Yamii looked away, and smirked. “It was your head? Sorry. I thought it was a rock. I guess there isn’t much difference.”

Cell frowned, angered by his comment. A rock? What was that supposed to mean? Was this little runt trying to say Cell was dense? Was this part of playing hard to get? Insulting the person you’re interested in? It was stupid.  
“Look. I came here to experiment with relationships. Do you want to do that or not?” Cell demanded.  
“Hm.” Yamii took another lick of his ice cream and grinned teasingly, his foot excitedly tapping into the soft sand. “Well… I don’t know.” He smirked playfully. “I mean… I’m still eating my ice cream.”

His eyes widened slightly when Cell placed his hand on top of Yamii’s, and pulled the ice cream up towards himself as he lowered his head… then he slurped up the entire thing. Yamii’s jaw dropped a little as he watched Cell lick the ice cream off his lips, slowly and eagerly. Then he narrow his violet eyes at Yamii… and he smirked.  
“Problem solved.” He said. “So can we cut to the chase now?”  
“ _ **Yes**_!” Yamii screamed, at a pitch that made Cell flinch slightly. Bouncing up and down, Yamii couldn’t even hope to contain his excitement anymore. Aaaaaaa, this was the best summer ever!

_Tell me more, tell me more_


End file.
